


Snow Much Fun

by JedimasterMegan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: Domino squad is back at it again with their shenanigans, Rex is Very Tired, and honestly? Cody's not surprised by any of it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Snow Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interstellartreasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellartreasure/gifts).



> A Christmas present for jesternoir. It's Very Fun writing from Cody's pov :)

Rex slowly takes off his bucket, taking in the scene around them.

"What. The. Kriff," he says.

Cody thinks that doesn't even begin to cover it.

When he and Rex left the command center to check out the irregularity signal at the West exit, they expected to find a broken sensor or ice forming on some of the instruments. But, just their luck,  _ of course _ that isn't the case.

The outer blast doors are  _ wide open _ — whoever's responsible for  _ that _ fucking security risk better hope he doesn't find out who they are, he has half a mind to give them  _ latrine duty _ for the next three years— and the entryway is left completely exposed to the outside elements. And on  _ this _ frozen rock of a planet, that consists of wind, ice,  _ more _ ice, and snow.

Which the entire hallway is now filled with.

Absolutely fucking  _ amazing _ .

"Captain! Commander!" Fives pops up from behind a snowdrift, grinning.

Ah.

It all makes sense now.

"Fives!" Rex yells. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Don't worry, sir!" the kid says, still grinning as he packs a bunch of snow together in his hands. "We'll clean up when we're done!"

Rex looks like he's going to combust right there on the spot. Cody almost wishes he still had his helmet on and recording. You know, blackmail and all that.

"Yeah, we've got the whole situation under control, sir!" Another voice says, and Hevy suddenly appears from behind another large mound of snow. He chucks a lopsided ball of snow across the room and it hits Fives right in the face.

Cody hums. "Nice throw."

Rex turns and glares at him. "Don't encourage them." 

"We do actually have it under control," Echo says from the corner where he's working on what seems to be a swimming snowman about to be eaten by a rather impressive rendition of a firaxan shark. 

He has to admit, the kid's got talent.

"Ice got into the wiring, door's stuck open" he continues, gesturing at the control panel. Droidbait takes a break from working on his own snowmen, one of which seems to be using another's head as a  _ bowling ball _ — honestly, what the  _ hell _ was wrong with this squad sometimes— to open the panel for them.

Rex takes one look at the insides and sighs.

"Damn," Cody says. "That's one kriffing hell of a mess."

"The techs are still a few hours out, and it was pointless to try and keep the snow out in the meantime," Cutup adds, and in hindsight, it scares the  _ fuck _ out of Cody that he didn't know where the last member of Domino was until now. "So we thought, why not have a little fun?" Cutup grins unabashedly, and promptly dumps a shit ton of snow down the back of Hevy's blacks.

Really, Cody thinks it's completely reasonable for him to be afraid of that one.

Rex sighs loud enough to be heard over Hevy's shrieking. He looks over at Cody, practically begging him to do something about the situation. Cody raises an eyebrow at him in return.  _ Rex _ was the one who was  _ oh-so-quick _ to induct Domino squad into the 501st after Rishi, they were  _ his _ problem now.

Rex pinches the bridge of his nose and turns to address Domino. "Listen, while I appreciate th–"

Rex never sees the snowball coming.

There's a collective gasp from everyone in the room, and Cody  _ really _ wishes he was still wearing his helmet. Rex blinks, letting out a huff as he runs a hand over his face to wipe off the snow.

It's almost funny how quick the others are to turn on each other. 

"Fives!"

"Wait a minute, that wasn't one of mine! It was Cutup's!

"Hey, you can't blame this whole thing on me!"

"Alright, that's enough–" Rex starts to say before Cody cuts him off again with a hand over his mouth. All of Domino turns to him, wide eyed.

"Listen carefully," he says, completely serious. "I will  _ personally _ make each of you ARC troopers if you let me get a recording of that happening again."

Their faces  _ light up _ .

Rex's snow-covered face as he curses Cody to Coruscant and back becomes his new favorite thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jedi-master-megan on tumblr if you want to come say hi!


End file.
